


Jaspidot Drabble

by p_dottie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_dottie/pseuds/p_dottie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hey I just followed my friend to your friend’s house but now they’re screwing really loudly in the other room, wanna go do something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaspidot Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Another gratuitous Jaspidot smut oneshot. Because I am trash.

 

 

“Are you sure you’re okey with driving me? I can always ask Amethyst to pick me up, I know how busy you are.” Pearl’s voice was kind and sympathetic, like her personality, always the one to look out for the better of her friends.

Peridot hadn’t thought twice when Pearl asked if she could give her a ride to her girlfriend’s house. Pearl had done countless favors for her, why would she not want to pay her back somehow?

“For the third time, I told you it’s fine. I’m already finished with my exams this semester so I have nothing better to do anyway. Just don’t stay out too late, or I won’t be able to come pick you up. I have to get online no later than ten for a big mission with some guys in Denmark. We’re planning to take over our opposing team’s fortress, and it’s a bit tricky because they are seriously god modding I swear.” Peridot rambled about her late night plans to deaf ears, as Pearl had stopped understanding her before she even began.

“Why don’t you just come in with me?” Pearl turned to her as they pulled into the driveway of Amethyst’s apartment complex. “That way you can drag me out when it’s time to go.”

“I don’t really wanna be a third wheel, sorry. I’ll walk you in but I’m not staying.”

They got out and went up a couple flights of stairs to get to the door marked ‘9’ and gave it a few taps.

A tall, heavy set woman answered the door, still in the midst of tying her long blonde hair up in a messy bun. She looked Pearl and Peridot up and down then yelled out into the room over her shoulder.

“Amethyst! Your booty call is here!” She grinned at the two outside the door and ushered them inside, right as Amethyst came shuffling out of the bathroom. Peridot was a bit stiff as she walked in, busy staring at the gorgeous woman in front of her. She tried her best to not appear to be blatantly staring.

“Don’t be a dick to my girlfriend.” Amethyst rushed up to Pearl and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

“Is Peridot staying too? I’m sure grumpy over there could use the company while we…get a bit reacquainted.” She gave Pearl a wiggle of her brows and took her hand, beginning to lead her to the hallway.

“Oh um- Peridot? It’s your choice, you can stay if you like.” Pearl giggled a bit through her sentence, on the receiving end of Amethyst’s affections.

Peridot’s nose crinkled up and she made an exaggerated gagging sound.

“I guess I’ll wait here for you. If I don’t you’re likely to lose track of time and I am NOT missing my quest tonight.” She waved Pearl on and watched them disappear into what she assumed to be Amethyst’s room.

Once they had turned the corner and were out of Peridot’s range, she began to fidget. She didn’t know that Amethyst had a roommate. Pearl should have told her, she knows how Peridot is about new people.

“You wanna take a seat, or do you plan on being a door sentry for the rest of the night?” The stranger laughed, spreading out on the living room couch, knees spread wide and arms laid over the back of the couch like she owned the place.

Peridot was shaken out of her own thoughts by the stranger’s voice, lucky that she had heard enough of what she’d said to make up a response. The last thing she wanted was to be caught checking out her friend’s roommate.

“I don’t plan on being here for the rest of the night. I only offered my car to take Pearl back and forth.” Peridot plopped down on the miniscule place left for her on the couch, arms crossed defiantly. “They’re just working on some project, Pearl said it wouldn’t be more than a couple hours.”

The other girl let out a laugh so boisterous Peridot could feel the vibration through the upholstery.

“As if. Did she really give you that line? They’re fucking in there babe, no doubt about it.”

She turned to look at Peridot, grinning. “I’m Jasper, by the way. If you’re a buddy of Pearl’s, we’ll probably be seeing a lot of each other. She’s over here nearly every other day.”

Peridot glared in Jasper’s general direction, not really looking at her. “One: I don’t believe you. Two: Don’t call me babe. Three: I don’t plan on being here anymore than this. Next time I’ll just drop her off.”

Jasper held up her hands in a defensive posture, leaning back a little. “Hey now don’t get all snarky with me. I’m not the one who dragged your ass over here.”

“I offered to bring her. Should have just kept my trap shut.” Peridot sank further into the couch with a deep sigh. “You guys have cable?”

Jasper grabbed a remote from the coffee table and started flipping through channels. “Like wrestling?”

Peridot scoffed and snatched the remote from Jasper’s hand, quickly entering in the number of the discovery channel.

“On this episode of How It’s Made, we will go inside the process of turning just a few simple parts into one fully functioning automobile engine!”

“Oh come on, this is the most boring shit you can find! Don’t tell me you actually watch this, willingly?” Jasper groaned and starred at the screen with a more than bored expression.

“It’s educational. Maybe you could stand to learn a thing or two.” She smirked in the corner of her mouth, setting the remote on her right side so Jasper couldn’t grab it from her.

There was a loud thump from down the hall, followed by a series of giggles and another thump, like something was falling to the floor from off a bookshelf.

Peridot and Jasper exchanged a look, one smug, the other perplexed.

“They aren’t actually…” Before she could finish her sentence, a high pitched squeal followed by an unmistakable gasp of pleasure came down the hall.

Peridot’s face changed from confused to downright appalled in seconds, jaw dropping open slowly.

Jasper just shrugged as if to say ‘I told you so’ and continued watching the program, actually finding some interest in it.

The television went on to teach them about how a car engine was put together and faded into credits with loud music. Not nearly loud enough to drown out the noises emitted from Amethyst’s bedroom.

Peridot busied herself with taking in her surroundings, looking over every spot on the wall and light feathering of dust on shelves. She took a few moments to look over Jasper; Peridot couldn’t deny that she was attractive, and definitely the jock type by the looks of her. She’d always found boyish girls hot. She kept shifting her gaze from one side of the room to the other, shifting her weight back and forth in her seat.

“You okey?” Jasper turned her body to face her, pulling a leg up onto the couch and tucking it under herself.

The audio transcription of Pearl and Amethyst’s activities became increasingly difficult to ignore once louder moans began.

“Wow they’re really getting it on. Inconsiderate bastards, I bet she didn’t even close the door.” Jasper coughed out a laugh, running a hand through her hair.

“Pearl would probably bitch at her the whole time if she did. ‘Amethyst go close the door already!’ ‘But Pearl you’re already sitting on my face’…” Peridot ended her rather accurate portrayal of their voices abruptly, realizing that she had probably said too much.

Jasper’s face looked pained as she tried to hold in her laughter. “You know what, you’re alright.” She raised a hand to ruffle Peridot’s hair, messing up the bangs held up in a barrette.

Rolling her eyes, Peridot shoved Jasper’s hand off of her head and fixed her bangs, turning her head to side to try and hide the flush that filled her cheeks. “I just hope they don’t literally take all night. I have things to get done.”

“Oh? What could you possibly have to do on a Friday night after finals week? This is party time! We should be drunk right now.”

“I have a group of online acquaintances with whom I engage in various magical quests in a virtual reality.”

Jasper grinned, leaning forward a bit. “So…you play rpg games until seven am and sleep all the next day?”

“Precisely. It’s an excellent hobby, challenges the brain, keeps you sharp. I’d say my reflexes are probably top notch even without any real fighting experience, I’m so good at thinking on the draw.” Peridot allowed herself to brag a little, and selectively ignored the teasing manner in which Jasper had spoken to her, as well as the close proximity they were in. Jasper had leaned so close to her, she was having a hard time keeping her voice even.

“Uh huh, yeah sure. That sounds great and all, but there are a lot of things that are much better out here in the real world. Like drinking, and gambling, and sex, to name a few.” She wiggled her brows up and down. “You seem like an…upstanding nerd, you must have plenty of real life friends to hang out with.”

“Yes and one out of the three of them is in that room having her ‘hang out’ time.” She groaned and took out her cellphone, idly flipping through the apps to find something interesting.

Jasper didn’t say anything after that, content to just sit and watch the next program on tv. This time they were going to teach the world how chess pieces are made. Boring as hell. She glanced over at Peridot, looking her up and down while she wasn’t watching so she could get a good look at her without it being creepy. She was cute, Jasper had to admit, and that was saying something coming from her. She had pretty high standards.

“Are you going to actually learn something from the tv or keep watching me like a hawk? I can promise I am much less interesting than the intricacies of chess manufacturing.”

A flush spread up Jasper’s collar at being called out. “Sorry. Guess I just can’t help myself around pretty girls.” She threw in a wink for good measure.

Peridot rolled her eyes and went back to playing solitaire on her phone. It was monotonous, but better than any conversation she would be having otherwise.

Jasper cleared her throat and got up, heading into the kitchen. “You want anything?”

“No I’m fine, thanks.”

She sighed and rummaged through the fridge, then came back into the living room and plopped on the couch with a beer in her left hand.

Peridot wrinkled her nose. “That’s disgusting. Do you know how many brain cells that piss water kills with each fluid ounce?”

“Yep.” Jasper popped the cap off with her bare hand and took a long gulp. “You know how many fucks I give? Zero. The answer is zero.” She looked over the coffee table and to the side of the couch, then groaned as she realized Peridot still had the remote.

“Hey pass me the remote.”

Peridot raised a brow, picking up the remote and holding it between two fingers. “What, this remote? Are you not enjoying the educational programming?” She snickered, setting it back down on her opposite side.

Jasper rolled her eyes and held her hand out. “What are you, three? Give it here.”

“Why, so you can put on wrestling? No way, that shit’s gross.”

Peridot could practically hear the steam coming from Jasper’s ears.

“If you don’t fork it over, I’m gonna take it from you,” she warned, grinning like a feral cat.

“I’d love to see you try.” Peridot kept her nose buried in her phone, and didn’t expect to be throttled by a ton of muscled woman, Jasper shoving her back and pinning her to the couch with nothing but her own mass.

“Now let’s see…” She smirked and ran a hand along Peridot’s side, tickling her ribs while pretending to look for the remote. “Hmm not there…”

Peridot could barely contain herself, squealing and thrashing under Jasper. “Get off of me you oaf! Fuck that-that tickles, stop it!” She didn’t sound as intimidating as she wanted to, too busy laughing to come off as pissed.

Jasper danced her fingers up and down either side of Peridot’s ribcage, laughing along with her at her suffering. She got a bright idea and unceremoniously thrust her hand under Peridot’s hips to grab a handful of her ass and squeezed, snickering obnoxiously. “Hey I think I found it!”

At the touch Peridot’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, bright red filling her cheeks and sneaking down her collar. She squeaked at the man-handling, smacking Jasper on the shoulder hard.

“What the hell? Get off me you fucking ass!”

Jasper took her hand off and sat back, laughing. “You’ve got a nice butt Peri.” She winked at her, wiggling her fingers in a threatening gesture.

Peridot gave her a glare that could have cut through steel. “That was uncalled for. Sexual harassment even. I should have you reported.”

“Oh come off it, it’s not like I grabbed you up and started mackin on ya. But…” Jasper smirked, leaning down over her slowly, until their faces were only about half a foot apart. She looked over Peridot’s face, taking in her blush, her widened pupils, her slightly parted lips breathing just a bit too quickly to pass off as exertion. She bit her own lip, lidding her eyes halfway and breathing out her next words with a lower tone. “I could if you wanted.”

That phrase rang through Peridot like a sexual deprivation gong, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up and her pulse skyrocketing. She didn’t know if it was the room itself that was heating up, or just the space between them where their breath was mingling and fogging up her glasses just enough that she couldn’t see the lines on Jasper’s forehead clearly. She swallowed against the thickness of her throat, her tongue peeking out to wet her bottom lip, mouth suddenly very dry.

Jasper was hovering over her with her hands on either side of Peridot’s head, her knees beside her thighs, the hair in her bun coming undone and brushing against the exposed skin of Peridot’s arms. She was possibly the most attractive woman Peridot had ever seen. The muscles of her arms massive but not grotesquely so, her lips plush and so very soft-looking. Peridot could almost hear the tension of a tightly strung wire snapping within her as she took a handful of Jasper’s long hair in her hand and tugged her down hard into a bruising kiss, mashing their lips together with no grace or coordination whatsoever.

Peridot kissed like a trainwreck, all lips and no teeth or tongue, just roughly shoving her mouth onto Jasper’s while she tugged on her scalp with two handfuls of her hair. Jasper pulled away and took Peridot’s cheek in her hand, holding her down so she could kiss her properly.

“Calm down, you act like a starving dog. I’m not going anywhere Peri.” Jasper gave her a flustered grin before pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek, then her nose, then finally her lips, capturing her bottom one in her mouth and running her tongue over it lightly.

The sound that came from Peridot’s mouth at that was unreal; it made Jasper’s toes curl, turned her on beyond belief. She grabbed Peridot by the hips and pulled her closer, ravaging her mouth tenderly, taking her time rather than rushing into it.

Apparently Peridot had no concept of ‘taking it slow’, as she began to run her hands up the bottom of Jasper’s shirt, reaching an arm around her broad shoulders and unclasping her bra with one hand, the other sliding over her toned stomach and feeling over each abdominal muscle one by one. She groaned against Jasper’s lips hungrily and wrapped her legs around her waist, trying to pull her closer and grind on her at the same time.

Jasper gasped in shock, she wasn’t expecting such a scrawny nerd to be so aggressive, but she couldn’t complain. She sat back and pulled her shirt off, along with her unclasped bra, then pushed Peridot’s collar to the side to suck on her neck right beneath her ear, scraping her teeth against the tender skin to leave a pretty purple mark. Peridot squirmed beneath her, giggling in between soft moans.

“Can I take your shirt off?” Jasper figured she should ask, just in case. Peridot answered her by sitting up and all but ripping her shirt off, throwing it across the room and pulling Jasper back to her, raking her nails down her back while she peppered kisses over her collarbone and chest.

“Oh..okey then.” Jasper’s words were cut off with a moan when Peridot took her nipple between her teeth, flicking her tongue over it while rolling the other between thumb and finger slowly.

A familiar ache began to grow in her lower back, a heat that settled itself in Peridot’s core, wetness soaking through her underwear as she paid attention to Jasper’s broad chest. The small, muffled moans the bigger girl was making only prodded the fire in her stomach, making her press her hips against Jasper’s thigh and begin to rock while she squeezed both of her large breasts happily.

 

Jasper shoved Peridot back down and took her thighs in her wide hands, spreading her legs so she could lay in between them, kissing along her collar down to her stomach. She pushed Peridot’s bra up, too impatient to unhook it, and massaged one of her small breasts in one hand while she rubbed along her outer thigh with the other, pressing wet kisses down from her stomach to her hip. She tugged the hem of Peridot’s pants down and sucked a bruise onto her hipbone, reveling in the squeaky moan she got for that.

“Someone’s eager,” she laughed into Peridot’s skin when she lifted her hips, trying to get some attention in other areas.

Peridot groaned and reached down to unbutton her pants, shoving them down to her thighs before Jasper swatted her hands away and pulled the pants off the rest of the way. She laid back and spread her legs wide, chest rising and falling heavily with her every breath.

“Are you going to laugh at me, or eat me out? Because if you don’t plan on continuing I can just go home and take care of this myself.” Peridot held her head up, raising a brow and licking over her lips slowly, panting to catch her breath.

Jasper’s eyes widened and she rested her cheek on Peridot’s knee, sighing. “I dunno. Maybe I’m just not feeling it?” She grinned and cut her eyes down, biting on her lip cheekily. “Maybe if you asked nicely I’d consider…” She trailed her fingers down Peridot’s inner thigh to her groin, pressing against the wet spot on her green panties and rubbing up and down slowly.

Peridot moaned loudly, her head rolling back and hips rocking into Jasper’s touch.

“Please? Could you…please do it? Is that nice enough for you?”

“Hmm…sure, but what do you want me to do again? You weren’t very clear.” Jasper snickered and cupped Peridot’s crotch with her palm, letting her rock against her hand while she slipped a finger under her panties, pressing it into her slick opening.

She gasped sharply and arched her back a little, clamping her eyes shut to avoid seeing Jasper’s smug expression as she spoke.

“Please go down on me!” Peridot could feel every ounce of her pride melting away while she melted for Jasper, leaking onto the hand touching her.

“Absolutely! Now was that so hard?” Jasper kissed along her inner thigh sloppily, thrusting her finger into Peridot for a moment just to watch her squirm. When she had her fill of torturing the girl, she tugged her panties off and scooted back on the couch, wrapping her arms around Peridot’s thighs and kissing her clit gently, humming happily when Peridot let out a small moan at the touch.

Peridot’s mind was so foggy she could barely think enough to be embarrassed when Jasper unceremoniously shoved her face into her crotch, tongue plunged so deep she wondered if it was even humanly possible. She rocked her hips slightly, not wanting to break Jasper’s nose but unable to help herself when it felt so good. Peridot could feel the muscles of her thighs shaking in Jasper’s hold, and the warm wetness pooling at her core dripping down onto the upholstery. She couldn’t really be bothered to give a hot damn about the furniture when Jasper was wrecking her so thoroughly, making the most obscene noises while she almost literally ate her alive.

“Oh fuck…yeah right there…Jasper..” She squealed Jasper’s name and tossed her head back, her thighs clamped on either side of Jasper’s head, holding her in place while she rocked against her mouth.

Jasper was more than happy to let Peridot basically ride her face; it was hot as hell to see her coming undone so quickly, and the smell of her was driving Jasper up the wall. She was absolutely dripping all over the place, fluid covering her thighs and ass, smeared on Jasper’s face from nose to throat. It was probably the hottest thing she’d ever experienced, and it just kept getting better. Peridot was digging her nails into Jasper’s scalp and pushing her face down, pinning her in place. Not that she was going anywhere, not while Peridot was rolling her hips and moaning like a pornstar beneath her.

“Jasper…Just a little more, please!” Peridot was panting hard, her chest heaving up and down like she was running a marathon. Jasper pressed two fingers into her and thrusted them in quickly, sucking on her clit and swirling her tongue around it. It seemed to be just what she needed, because as Jasper flicked her tongue right over Peridot’s clit she came undone, all but screaming and arching her back so tightly Jasper was worried she might break it. She clamped down on Jasper’s fingers and leaked more fluid onto the couch, her clit throbbing in Jasper’s mouth while she continued to suck on it to work her down from her orgasm.

Peridot fell back into the couch with a sigh, her thighs trying to clamp together while Jasper continued licking her oversensitive skin. She whimpered and pushed on Jasper’s forehead to get her to stop.

After a final gentle kiss to her soaked slit, Jasper sat up and leaned over Peridot to kiss her cheek, smearing her own fluid on her face.

“Ugh that is so gross…” Peridot grimaced but turned to kiss Jasper anyways, rubbing their tongues together and only wrinkling her nose a little at the taste of herself in Jasper’s mouth.

Jasper kissed her back with passion, tangling her messy fingers in Peridot’s sweaty hair, tongue running over the ridge of her palate slowly. She pulled back to catch her breath, panting on Peridot’s lips.

“Do you want me to…” Peridot waved her hand in the general direction of Jasper’s groin.

“That would be great yeah.” Jasper snickered, biting into her lip and giving Peridot a sultry glance, her pupils blown so wide the yellow-green of her eyes was almost gone.

Peridot pounced on her, pushing her down on the couch and settling on her lap, biting into the flesh of her throat and sucking on it like candy. She groped Jasper’s breasts, rubbing her thumbs over her nipples in quick circles, snickering when Jasper whimpered at the simple touches.

“Don’t tell me you’re the noisy type.”

After a moment of silence Peridot leaned back to look at Jasper, the flush on her face enough of an answer.

“You totally are!” Peridot grinned like a shark, trailing a hand down her stomach to cup her groin gently.

“I am no-ot!” Jasper’s words were contradicted by the high pitched gasp that escaped her, her hips rolling into Peridot’s hand against her will.

Peridot kissed down her sternum sloppily, rubbing her palm into the warm flesh over Jasper’s pelvic bone while she sucked on her nipple, eliciting a sharp whine that made her hair stand up.

The attraction she felt for Jasper when the girl moaned her name was phenomenal. Peridot practically ripped her shorts off, diving down between Jasper’s legs to kiss her through her panties while she squirmed.

Taking her underwear off would take too much time, and Peridot wanted Jasper in her mouth _now,_ so she pulled her panties to the side with a smirk and plunged her tongue inside of her.

She ate her out with a gluttonous tenacity that made Jasper melt, scratching red lines into Peridot’s shoulders while she tried her best not to squeal too loud, her fluid soaking where her panties were bunched up on her ass. Every swipe of Peridot’s tongue up her slit made her hips rock forward, and her thighs clenched on either side of Peridot’s face when she licked over her clit.

Jasper was going to finish embarrassingly fast. She tried to distract herself, to draw it out longer, because Peridot’s mouth on her felt like heaven and she never wanted that to end, but when Peridot pressed two fingers into her and sucked on her clit like a hoover it was all over.

She tried not to scream when her orgasm hit her like a freight train, she really did, but it was no use. Jasper’s hands covered her mouth but Peridot’s arm shot up to pull them away- she wanted to hear her, hear what she’d done to her while Jasper all but squirted into her mouth.

Peridot nearly sucked her dry, working her over into a shivering, whining mess. She let up before it became painful, sitting back and raking her eyes over Jasper’s sweaty body then laying on top of her and kissing her slowly. She’d always loved kissing a woman post orgasm- there was something incredibly sexy about someone so relaxed they could barely move their lips.

“Thanks…” Jasper’s breath had been taken from her, her chest still heaving. She wrapped her arms around Peridot and rolled to her side a bit, snuggling her into the couch.

Peridot hummed in response and curled up to Jasper, slipping a leg between hers and not even caring that they were covered in copious amounts of bodily fluids. She sighed happily, pressing her face into Jasper’s chest with no intention of ever moving.

Amethyst giggled mischievously while peeking around the corner from the hall, whispering to Pearl while they watched the other two fall fast asleep.

“I guess you’re staying the night.”


End file.
